Arrows of the Moon 2
by Randee
Summary: Quatre's cousin comes to visit...Relena escapes from the mental institute...What'll happen next? The sequal to "Arrows of the Moon"
1. Default Chapter

By Randee-Chan-Chan ~ ~Sometimes, the \\'orld just falls away. ~ ~ ~ ~   
50% Bytch ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ And sometimes, we don't know any better, ~ ~ ~ ~  
50% Undiluted~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Then to let it.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
...Nope I dont own gundam...But I do own Airika/Arrow and Sapphire...AND Daisy the flying purple cow...^^;  
  
"Quotes"  
'thoughts/dreams'  
~Stuff that should be in italics but stupid .txt documents wont let me...~  
---------------------------------------- ---New scene   
  
Yeah I kno I said I prolly wouldn't do a sequal for a while but I got really bored and I didn't feel like doin' a humor story so...here it goes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/\rrows of the /\/\oon 2 (wonderful title, huh? Yeah I kno its crappy but I couldnt think of nething better...)  
  
'Gunshot stopping time...a soundless cry as bullet hits its target...screams echoing...cussing...crying...sirens.'  
  
Airika Moonstalk sat up in bed; beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. It had been almost a year since Relena Peacecraft had gone insane, but she still had nightmares of the day Relena had tried to kill her.  
  
Arrow looked around the room Quatre had given to her. Quatre had given them all rooms in his mansion, Arrow and the gundam pilots, that is. They were meant only for temporary use but as the year dragged by, it became home to them.  
  
Arrow climbed out of bed exchanging her lavender nightgown for a yellow tank top and pulled on a pair of ragged blue jeans. She quickly brushed through her hair only ridding it of the worst of snarls; then she walked out the door and headed towards the dinning room.  
  
"G' Mornin, Sunshine." She said cheerfully to a grumpy looking Heero, who was picking at his oatmeal with a spoon.  
  
"What's so good about it?" Heero grunted, not looking up from his breakfast.  
  
"Well it stopped raining." Arrow answered, looking out the window at the first sunny day all week.  
  
"Cool." Heero mumbled.  
  
"Is something wrong Heero?"  
  
"No, nothing." He growled.  
  
"Well excuse me for ~breathing~!" she yelled stomping out of the room, pushing past Quatre who had just entered.  
  
"Quatre." Heero said warningly. "Leave her."  
  
Quatre, who was turning to follow Arrow, looked back at Heero.   
  
"You know, today is her birthday, Heero." He said quietly and left the dinning room.  
  
"Shit." Heero dropped his spoon on the table and also left the room.  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Arrow had made her way into one of the gardens. She felt like she would cry but the tears wouldn't come.  
  
She sat down on a wooden bench below a large oak tree. She started thinking about Heero. He had started acting so differently after he had gotten out of the hospital. She had once thought that he had liked her but now she wasn't so sure. Sometimes she even wondered if he wished that he hadn't saved her- that he wished he had let Relena kill her.  
  
She looked up as she heard the footsteps of someone coming down the path.   
  
Quatre.  
  
Always making people feel better. Always looking on the bright side. Always the one to do the nice little things that make the rest of the day go your way.  
  
"Happy birthday." He said quietly, sitting down next to her.  
  
At that, Arrow ~did~ start to cry.  
  
"H-how did you re-remember?" She choked out, the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh, come on! You didn't think I would have forgotten, did you?" He said smiling warmly.  
  
"Heero did."  
  
"He doesn't hate you, you know. Actually he likes you a lot.  
  
"Then why does he act like I'm a nuisance all the time?"   
  
"He's scared of you. He's been the 'perfect soldier' his whole life. Living without love and kindness. He doesn't know how to love. He's not sure if he wants to."  
  
Arrow, who was staring off into the distance, nodded slightly.  
  
"My cousin's coming to visit in a few days." Quatre said deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Really? Who?" Arrow asked curiously.  
  
"Sapphire."   
  
----------------------------------------   
  
After two more days of sun, Arrow and the gundam pilots were stuck inside with a down pore of rain. Arrow walked into Quatre's game room. Wufei and Trowa were playing table tennis, Duo standing next to the table cheering them on. Heero was typing away on his laptop, glancing up every once and a while to watch the game.  
  
"I play the winner." Arrow said pulling up a chair to watch the game.  
  
The ping-pong ball bounced back and forth at a rapid pace as the two pilots continued playing.   
  
"Hey guys I want you to meet-" Quatre who had just entered the room was cut off in mid-sentence, as he was forced to duck as the ping-pong ball went flying over his head.  
  
Trowa and Wufei started arguing over the game, Trowa saying Duo had distracted him into missing the ball and Wufei saying that he was just making up excuses.  
  
"Hey guys? Guys?" Quatre said, getting frustrated at being ignored.  
  
Arrow rolled her eyes and stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew hard. A loud whistle pierced the air, silencing everyone and turning all eyes on Arrow.  
  
"Quatre's tryin' to say something." She said casually, with a shrug.  
  
"Eh...I want you to meet my cousin, Sapphire Winner." He said, now blushing furiously.  
  
He stepped aside and allowed the girl in the hallway to enter.  
  
"Good morning! You must be the unfortunate people that are friends of Quatre's." Sapphire said from beside Quatre.  
  
Arrow liked her instantly, she had a fresh, open look about her, and her affection for her cousin was evident in the way she smiled at him.  
  
Quatre grinned as he introduced each of the pilots to his cousin and then Arrow.  
  
"Hello Sapphire, we were just playing table tennis." Arrow said motioning to the ping-pong ball that was rolling towards Sapphire's feet. "Would you like to join us? You can play against me."  
  
"Of course I would." Quatre's cousin answered cheerfully and took the paddle that Arrow handed her.  
  
"But its still my-" Wufei started but stopped when Arrow gave him one of Heero's death glares.   
  
"Stupid onnas." He muttered, sitting down on the couch next to Heero.  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
After a long day of table tennis, air hockey, pin ball, and many of other games that Quatre had in his game room, all the gundam pilots plus Sapphire and Arrow sat in the living room watching TV.  
  
Duo was flipping through the channels, not being able to stick with one for more than two minutes.  
  
"Hey, turn that back for a second." Arrow said as something on the news channel caught her attention.  
  
"This morning a 17-year-old escaped from the Relinsville mental institute." The reporter said. "Please be on the look out and call the police if you catch any sight of her. She goes by the name "Relena Peacecraft" and is considered armed and very dangerous. And onto Bill with the weather..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup another cliff hanger to torment you ^^  
  
By the one and only not-so-famous- famous fanfiction writer: RANDEE-CHAN-CHAN  
  
Send any questions, comments, suggestions, requests, hate mail, or death threats to EyesOfReason@aol.com   
Or you can call toll free at 1-800-ImAnIdiot that is 1-800-462-6434...68...o.o;   
Yeah...Hello, my name is Randee-chan-chan and my anti-drug is weed.  
Copywrite 2001 Somewhere-thats-not-very-important-but-you-better-not-steal inco. 


	2. Duo and Sapphire

/\rrows of the /\/\oon 2  
  
Duo dropped the remote controller and stared open-mouthed at the TV. Bill the weatherman had gone on to talk about the weather while everyone in the large living room gaped at each other.   
  
Sapphire was the first to speak.  
  
"Not *the* Relena Peacecraft. Not the one that tried to *kill* you last year, right?" She asked hopefully, her question directed at Arrow.  
  
"The one and only, I'm afraid." Arrow replied shaking her head.  
  
"But, how could she have gotten out?" Quatre asked from across the room.  
  
"Who knows." Wufei said with a shrug. "How do the rest of them escape? No one really knows for sure except for the escapers. Well I say we all go to bed, there isn't really anything we can do and she can't do anything soon. Relinsville is way across the country."   
  
Sapphire watched as Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero headed to their rooms; while Arrow followed after Heero. Duo was still on the floor staring at the TV.  
  
"Do you really like watching the weather that much?" She asked ginning, as she trailed across the room and sat next to him.  
  
"Hn? Oh, sorry I was...just thinking." Duo stammered blushing red with embarrassment.  
  
"That's a first." She giggled and earned herself a death glare from Duo.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He murmured picking up the fallen remote and turning off the television.  
  
When the sound of the TV died suddenly, they could hear angry shout coming from over head. Suddenly a door slammed and there was loud footsteps and a couple seconds later another door slam.  
  
"What the...?"   
  
"Heero and Arrow." Duo answered her quickly. "They've been having 'little' arguments lately."  
  
"Yeah real little." Sapphire mumbled.  
  
"Eh...Do you want me to walk you up to your room or something?" He asked scratching his head and blushing again.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm going to go out to the garden for a little while."  
  
"Oh...would you mind if I joined you?"  
  
"Not at all." She said with a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sapphire and Duo sat on the bench below the large oak tree talking about nothing in particular.   
  
"They're beautiful aren't it?" Sapphire said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Duo asked confused.  
  
"The stars." She answered looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said looking at her instead of the stars.  
  
Sapphire met his gaze and smiled.   
  
Duo moved his face in close and he kissed her lightly on the lips. It wad nice. She leaned against him, and they kissed again, this time deeply. Warmth spread through her, from her lips deep into her body.  
  
When they parted, Duo was blushing more then ever. He got up and walked back to the mansion, leaving Sapphire to stare bewilderedly after him.  
  
"Duo?" She called, but he kept walking.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Short, but not so much of a cliffhanger this time so you cant kill me, k? ^^  
  
YAY!!! ONLY TWO AND A HALF DAYS OF SKEWL LEFT!!!! *dances around stupidly* C'mon Hee-Chan dance with me!! *pulls Heero into the A/N*  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Randee: Your supposed to dance, baka!  
  
Heero: Omae o Korosu, Randee  
  
Randee: Aaaawwww I love you too Heero!  
  
Heero: *sweat drops*  
  
By the one and only not-so-famous fanfictionist: Randee-Chan-Chan  
  
Send any questions, comments, suggestions, requests, hate mail, or death threats to EyesOfReason@aol.com  
Or you can call toll free at 1-800-ImAnIdiot that is 1-800-462-6434...68...  
Copywrite 2001 Somewhere-thats-not-very-important-but-you-better-not-steal inco.  



End file.
